


Eventide

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Georgian Period, Human/Monster Romance, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Smut, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: A vampire and a time traveller walk into a ballroom. Oneshot with smut. For Sesskag Week Day 2 Fantasy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For Sesskag Week Day 2 Fantasy. Enjoy some vampire Sesshoumaru in a Georgian Era-esque setting ;)

_AN: For Sesskag Week Day 2 Fantasy. Enjoy some vampire Sesshoumaru ;)_

_Warning: Smut_

\---

Senseless chatter had never appealed to him. He wasn't entirely taciturn, but he felt it important to choose words carefully, speak eloquently, and steer the conversation toward a goal. Humans did not seem to share this thought. Don't misunderstand though, he was excellent at being polite thank you very much; provided it served a purpose. His pride wouldn't allow for useless platitudes or grovelling. For the most part, Sesshoumaru took. He did not need to persuade.

As a vampire that made him somewhat of an oddity.

He stepped into the throng of idle gossip, tinkling laughter, wine-laced breath and senseless talking. The Ball was in full swing, with some grabbing partners to dance and others mingling around the sidelines in large groups. The commotion was loud and complicated, busy.

Perfect. The ideal environment to hunt in.

Glancing around the large room, with its high ceiling and grand chandelier, he inhaled. Perfumes, tobacco, wine, sweat and faint arousal permeated the air. Rain pelted heavily against the windows outside, which only further encouraged the humans to stay longer at the gathering, fretting the journey home by carriage. Sesshoumaru walked through the mingling humans like vapour, gaze passing over them, searching. He wasn't an official guest. No one knew him. But they'd invited him in after just a few choice words. It was apparent from his speech and the way he held himself that he was a man of standing, cultured and exotic. Yet none of them could see the true colour of his eyes and hair, the glamour perfect; right down to the bluntness of his nails, teeth or the unnatural points of his ears appearing curved.

His tongue pushed against the roof of his mouth, brushing the back of his fangs. Focusing drowned out the chatter and brought the thrum of hundreds of heartbeats into his hearing. Their happy faces blurred until red veins could be seen, spreading out like intricate tree roots under their skin. Blood called to him. Saliva pooled behind his teeth.

He flirted with the idea of wrapping a long-fingered hand around a blonde woman's arm and arresting her attention.

A burst of harsh pink light suddenly forced his eyes shut, coming from within the throng of people. No one else seemed to notice. Sesshoumaru hastily rubbed a hand over stinging lashes, lips curving in delight. Victory sang in his chest.

_I knew you were here._

"I don't think I've seen you before."

Stiffening, the faces of the humans swamped back into place the moment Sesshoumaru's eyes peeled open. Turning, he found a dark-haired boy quietly looking at him.

He inclined his head, thankful his voice was steady. "I do not live in the area, rather, I am just passing through. Your generous associates invited me here for the night, nonetheless."

The boy rose a brow, but shook his head slightly as though trying to dispel his suspicions.

"Kohaku, are you interrogating every guest now?" An amiable young man joined the conversation, chuckling. "This is supposed to be a party. You need to enjoy more and worry less- you're not on guard duty tonight, correct?"

Kohaku frowned and folded his arms, glancing away.

Friendly dark blue eyes turn to Sesshoumaru, "sorry about that. There was just an incident recently is all. Everyone's a little on edge, so this party is quite ideal."

"I do not take offence to it," he inclined his head, glancing at Kohaku. If the suspicious boy would just leave, he could ask more about this 'incident' but as it was, he politely excused himself and moved into the crowd again. The light was the top of his priority list anyway. It had been since the second he stepped into the sea of possible victims.

Now where in the room was she? It was almost like she had sensed his bloodlust and thrown him off-kilter. Golden brown eyes passed carefully over the faces around him.

As he passed a grey-haired gentleman Sesshoumaru chanced a look at the swaying bodies of the dancers.

Long dark hair caught and held his attention first.

Sun-kissed skin and gentle laughter followed. Her green skirts flowed up into the air slightly as she was spun out from her partner toward him. Exhilarating light blue irises met his startled gaze before she frowned and was pulled back into the young man's arms. Sesshoumaru stared after her, inhaling the pure, intoxication scent teasing his senses.

Experimentally, he tried focusing again, seeing the human's veins once more around him- but the pink light flashed out the moment he did. Turning eager attention to her again, his instincts flickered.

Her eyes burned with warning. His lips curved up in response.

Sesshoumaru stepped forth into the dancers, moving swiftly and stepping around some couples. He pivoted on his heel to allow him through without touching them- fluidly passing around the humans like water. He reached the woman the moment the song ended. She was beaming at her partner and panting from the exertion while the young man laughed and chatted nonsense.

The moment she looked at him, Sesshoumaru bowed low, hand on his chest. "Will you honour me with the next dance, or are you spoken for, my Lady?" voice pitched to be respectful, he couldn't keep the velvet caress out of it as his thirst doubled. His head tilted up slightly to meet her steady, annoyed gaze, even as he kept his back bowed.

Sesshoumaru did not usually persuade, but it was somewhat necessary when dealing with her.

"Well uh- we were dancing..."

"Kouga," the woman looked at the boy, smiling gently. "I did promise to dance with everyone that I could- I wouldn't want to disappoint this man. Besides," she looked at Sesshoumaru again. "I'm not spoken for."

A breath rushed out of his dead lungs that he didn't know he'd been holding. Sesshoumaru straightened, smile sharp. "Shall we?" he asked, raising a clawed hand for her to take. He knew she could see it if she focused. Look past the magic coating his skin.

He watched her hesitate just a touch, and almost anticipated a refusal, until her warm, soft hand slid onto his.

Kouga briefly made a disappointed, sour expression but left them to it after saying goodbye. With the newfound privacy, the woman looked up at Sesshoumaru then- eyes hardening into glaciers. He slid an arm around her waist and settled a hand at the small of her back, fangs aching painfully.

Slim fingers dug into his shoulder with surprising strength as they stared at each other until gentle, coaxing music washed over the room.

His heel turned, and then they were moving, swaying gracefully amidst the other couples.

"It is a pleasure to finally see you again," dropping the charade, his voice rolled into a purr. She felt sublime in his arms.

"I wish I could return the sentiment," Kagome's words held a frosty edge to them that caused his fangs to flash, smile widening.

"Tell me, why do I find a time travelling priestess mingling with ordinary humans tonight? You have to agree, it is a little unorthodox." He only pulled her slim waist in closer, amazed to be standing in her presence. She had form, and was tangible under his hands. He inhaled her scent and tasted the gentle scent of a flower he couldn't name. He'd dreamed of her as a distant, barely-there being. It had been so achingly long since he'd seen her last. Kagome Higurashi was such a rarity she was practically otherworldly even when he himself was considered a 'mythical being.'

The woman in his arms was certainly real as she levelled her stormy gaze at him, voice sure and strong. "I'm mingling, conducting important business. I'm sure it wasn't an innocent reason that brought you here today, vampire."

He watched as he spun her out, wild hair fanning around her.

"There is no need for hostility, it is another turn of fate that we should both here tonight under the same roof. Would it not be prudent to-"

"I refuse to share the same space with someone who would do these people harm, my apologies," she spat, yet with such melodic tones he couldn't help but want her to keep talking, even if it were only to throw insults.

"Do harm? Forgive me, but at the very least, my goal is very easy to see. I only desire blood-"

"Only?!" she burst, before lowering her voice into a hiss. It thrilled him. "You bite me once in a dark alley on the worst first night on a job ever and then get hooked- stalk me through different centuries, and have the nerve to say you 'only' want blood? It's never 'just' blood, with you."

"Indeed. I think we can agree we do a lot more than bloodsucking."

Her face turned red, "we might have used to. That was before I knew just how many people you'd murdered, Killing Perfection."

He chuckled silkily, "a thing of the past. You fear for these people, yet it is only you that I desire." Sesshoumaru moved in closer, lips brushing her ear. He felt her body shiver deliciously. "Aren't you more dangerous for the potential calamity you can bring?" he murmured, turning them in a tight spin.

"I-I can't believe your audacity! That was one time, and I never meant to mess up like that-"

"But you are always so eager to remind me of my misdeeds," he purred, large hand brushing her rib, claws twitching into the material of her dress. She could no doubt feel the pinpricks of his claws through the lace, lightly scratching her heated skin. "How is the injury?" he inquired softly, though he knew the answer since she'd were able to move so fluidly.

Kagome glanced away, complicated feelings arising in her scent. "Better. Please...you should leave."

"Why? My offer still stands."

"I left you for a reason."

"Because you were afraid."

"How dare you-"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist, her feet leaving the ground as he lifted her and turned. Kagome gasped, heart fluttering in his ears. Arousal plumed.

A smirk curved his lips as he set her down, "you are quite predictable in some ways."

Blue eyes sharpened, "oh really?" she raised her voice suddenly. "Help! _Help!_ "

Sesshoumaru stiffened as the people around him turned to look at them. A few gentlemen frowned, moving to assist the 'helpless' lady as she struggled in his arms.

Releasing her, the vampire glared. "You are only buying time. I will see you later, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome sniffed, cowering back behind big strong men and covertly sticking her tongue out at him as they told him to stop upsetting the young miss.

_Little brat._

Taking his leave, Sesshoumaru strode out of the ballroom into the cool night air, fangs aching. It seemed the rains had stopped.

Moving around the side of the building, he grabbed a woman standing on the outskirts of the crowd and sank starving teeth into her neck. As she moaned and writhed he imagined dark hair and sublime legs. Before draining her completely, he dragged a wet tongue, sticky with blood over the wound, closing them.

Unlike his brethren who had likely caused a stir in this area, he hunted cleanly.

And because of that damn Higurashi…

He discarded the woman, leaving her alive where he wouldn't have done before.

* * *

Walking down a dirt road under the light of the full moon, Kagome felt mighty lucky to have detangled herself from the 'polite society.' The men had been so eager to ride in a carriage with her. She supposed it was to be expected in this time period.

Adjusting her lace sleeve and pushing it up, she checked her digital watch. She'd done everything needed. Not much time left.

She kind of wished she'd had longer. _No,_ Kagome shook her head. There wasn't any point in wanting to see him. It would be so much easier if he'd just let it go.

Her job wasn't easy. Time-travelling for her boss meant stealing priceless artefacts lost to time or recording history. She wasn't supposed to interfere too much. In the 1600's she'd majorly fucked up and accidentally brought the witch trials to a quaint town. They'd sought her foreign tongue and odd words, but she'd managed to escape. Other women hadn't been so lucky.

_And Sesshoumaru…_

He'd always been there, on every job. Like a bloodhound, he just seemed to sniff her out. It had to be a coincidence. Seemed too odd that he could happen to be in a different country, in a different century at the exact same time. He called them fated lovers, destined to be together, but getting attached with her kind of job was a huge no-no.

A bone-chilling howl slid out into the night, close. Kagome stiffened. _Wolves?_

Or was it worse?

Glancing around at the dark trail, she quickly hitched up her skirts and removed a gun from her holster. Hearing the distinct sound of two feet moving instead of four, Kagome tried to calm her breathing. She was a priestess and could typically use her reiki. However, this type of beast required silver bullets.

The rapid footsteps got closer and Kagome turned, firing into the darkness. Everything lay silent then.

Taking a shaky breath, she noticed she hadn't heard the collapse of a body.

A large form lunged at her out of the shadows then, snarling. The werewolf spread large jaws open, saliva flicking out from long, hungry fangs.

Kagome cried out and stumbled back, firing into his gut. Even as he wailed, it was no use, he was going to land atop her.

The pale form of a white dog collided with the two-legged beast then. They both disappeared into the darkness, snarling and ripping sounds reaching her ears.

Kagome panted, staring with wide eyes. This had been an unexpected part of the job.

Fantasy creatures.

From Youkai in Japan, to murderous unicorns in England, leprechauns in Ireland, friggin _Krampus._ No one had told her she'd be wrestling with a damn fairy on her night shift! This was the past, she'd expected famine, wars and dysentery, not wendigos.

The noises died down, but she yanked her gun up and pointed it when footsteps approached again. Sesshoumaru stepped out into the moon's soft light, his long jacket unstained but white poets shirt marred with blood. Kagome's muscles automatically relaxed, and she lowered the weapon.

"You should not wander alone, time traveller."

Brushing herself off, she moved to go look for her bullets. Couldn't exactly leave evidence behind- but he lifted a hand out and offered them to her.

Kagome paused. "Why are you here? I told you to leave me alone."

"I am not so easily dissuaded from what I want," he glanced away. "That dead wolf changed back into the boy you danced with…"

"Kouga. Yeah, I got an inkling. I just hoped he wouldn't try anything," sighing, she stepped closer and accepted the bullets, putting them into a pouch. "I don't have long. Maybe 15 minutes."

Blue eyes slid up to him then, deliberating. He didn't move, he would stay with her for the remainder of her time left, she knew that. It was up to her how they spent it.

"Do you know a place?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru smiled, curling an arm around her waist and drawing her hips against his.

In a whirl of motion, Kagome found herself lying back in hay.

 _Classy._ She couldn't say they'd lain together in a barn yet. Least that was something off the bucket list.

Embracing him nonetheless, starving lips met. Sesshoumaru groaned into her mouth, and she felt him already hard and ready between her thighs.

Perhaps to an outsider, it made no sense. They made no sense. She'd tried so hard to push him away but every time like a bad habit they'd end up this way.

It wasn't just because of what he'd done that she tried to resist. The killing had frightened her, yes, but a part of Kagome sought to protect them both. Waiting for her for so long couldn't be fair to him. It felt like she abandoned Sesshoumaru anew with each job.

Hitching her legs around his waist and mewling, the hay rustled as he yanked her stockings down and teased her. Kagome bit the shell of his round ear, shuddering.

"Drop the glamour," she breathed.

He obliged, dark hair, eyes and inviting features sliding off him like water. Long white locks splayed around him like spun silver threads. Two molten gold eyes smiled down at her like setting suns. Thin lips peeled back to reveal fangs, and he lunged- sinking them into her neck.

Kagome gasped and arched into him, feeling an ache between her thighs that she tried to alleviate by rutting against him like a needy animal.

Sesshoumaru drank her blood, panting, while Kagome reached down and freed his length, stroking. He groaned into her neck, chuckling and collecting her blood onto his tongue, swallowing and savouring the taste with relish like it were the finest chocolate.

"Having some trouble?" He teased in a velvety voice, bottom lip stained red.

Kagome huffed, "put it in already, we don't have time for you to be messing around-ah!"

His hips lunged forward, practically impaling her on his cock.

Kagome cried out, toes curling as he grunted, curling a hand into her hair and starting to move his hips in a languid pace, taking his time. "You cling to me so fiercely," he chuckled.

"Stop teasing," she panted, adjusting to his size. It didn't take long, her body knew him intimately well by now.

"Move your hips more," Sesshoumaru uttered, biting her collarbone. "Let me see your body ache to keep me in," he thrust shallowly.

Growling, Kagome shifted her hips, fingers clawing at his shoulders to keep him locked to her. How shameless and humiliating to beg. She didn't care though.

"Just- hah- do it…"

He gives a jagged smirk, animal eyes gleaming red. "But dear one," he groaned, holding her under her thighs and parting them wider to look down between them. "Do you not think you look delicious, moving against me? See how you greedily urge me deeper," giving a sharp thrust, he watched his cock sink inside slick folds deeper with rapt, arrogant pride.

Kagome snarled and dragged his head down via her hands on his cheeks, pressing her mouth to his. "Fuck me, Sesshoumaru, please!" she gritted out.

Sesshoumaru gave a low rumble of pleasure, tipping his head slightly into her touch and snapping his hips harder. "Hah- good. That is all I wanted to hear," he muttered, shoving her down hard and starting to move with wild abandon.

Kagome could do nothing but cling on, tilting her head back and feeling her body jolt like a rag doll as he fucked her. Obscene noises filled the cold air of the barn. It smelled like livestock, petrichor and other outdoors things, so she nuzzled into his damp neck, inhaling the rich smell of unknown tobacco, the copper of blood and decadence.

When they finished with long, quivering groans, they clung to each other long after the deed was done. Kagome panted, stroking twitching fingers through his hair as she felt him pool inside her.

"You couldn't have-" she swallowed, catching her breath. "Found somewhere nicer?"

"It is… hah...your fault for running from me in the first place. We could have enjoyed an evening of this in my hotel."

"I had to do my job and you would've distracted me," she muttered, closing her eyes. "You always do."

Sesshoumaru kissed her chest, making a dusty noise as she stroked his pointed ear. "I endeavour to keep being a… distraction, miss Higurashi."

Kagome sighed, "we've gone over this."

"Indeed, so do not waste your breath." His grip was tight on her hand, voice sharp.

A small beeping noise blared out from her watch. Kagome lay still beneath him.

Golden eyes gentled. "Where will you be next?"

"50 years into the past from now."

"Ah, I remember. You did seem calmer in our last meeting. Perhaps our time together today has… soothed any anxieties, priestess?"

Kagome squirmed out from beneath him and adjusted her skirts, picking out some hay from her hair. "I dunno," she murmured. "Nothing has changed."

_We shouldn't do this._

Cold lips dragged across the nape of her neck, claws on her hips. "You are mine, Kagome. You will continue to be mine. I will reach your original time one day, and then you will not escape. I will turn you."

Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder, "Mhm. If you survive to then, I feel like you'd have done that by now, buster."

"I am most likely biding my time, for what I am unsure. Perhaps I anticipate the day you admit your love," he smirked.

Unable to ignore the beeping watch anymore, warning of a countdown, Kagome pressed a button that started coursing red static over her body. "Don't hold your breath, vampire," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru felt her squeeze his hand, reluctance flashing in her eyes. And this was why. This was why he'd pursue her.

Because she asked him to, in the smallest, most silent of ways.

Kagome disappeared within the static, leaving him alone, blood smeared on his mouth, clothes rumpled and hay sticking in his fine hair.

Sesshoumaru brushed a hand over his mouth, licking at his chin to taste the remains of her on his skin. His blood heated, breath shuddering. Golden eyes flashed red.

"I will find you again."

_End_


End file.
